


The Disconnect

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Finn Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Sykwalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Zorii is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: Merry Chrysler!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finn Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/463603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrysler!

“So, that lady on Kojimi…” Finn starts, not sure he’s ready for whatever answer he might get. 

“Zorii?” Poe clarifies.

“Yeah, her,” Finn says, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

They are on their way to Kef Bir. Rey is asleep and Chewie has conned the droids into playing dejarik with him, even though they knew he would win.

“What about her?”

Finn pauses. He feels so stupid now that he’s brought it up. What exactly did he hope to accomplish by asking about it? It wouldn’t Bring anything but heartache.

“What’s her deal?” Finn asks stupidly.

Poe laughs. “Well, we worked together. As you can see. Honestly, I really liked her at first. I started out dropping hints, but I thought maybe they were too subtle so I started being a lot more blatant. You know, asking for a kiss or asking her what she was doing later. She rebuffed me enough times I realized it was never going to happen so it kind of turned into an inside joke between us. Turns out, she’s gay.”

“Oh,” is all Finn says. He isn’t sure the proper reaction here.

“She was damn good at running. Damn good at what she does. What’s not to like about that? Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Just curious about your previous life as a seedy drug smuggler,” Finn says through a smile.

“Okay, calm down. A job’s a job. How do you think I got so good at flying? You think I learned any of that shit in the Army? Or even with the Resistance? Nah. That’s 100% illicit activity.”

“Suddenly everything about you makes sense,” Finn’s smirk is getting wider.

“Oh, you know you love it! I’m just a little bit of a bad boy,” Poe’s answering smile is faltering at the look on Finn’s face. “Oh, kriff, Finn. I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t mean…”

Finn cuts him off. “No, no, it’s not that.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Poe’s eyebrows are scrunched in worry. 

“Poe, I have something to tell you,” Finn says, not looking at Poe.

“The same thing you were going to tell Rey?”

“No, this is very different.”

“What were you going to tell her? Something you couldn’t say to me?”

“Poe,” Finn says, looking him straight in the eye, “all I wanted to tell her was that I think I’m Force-sensitive. I feel stupid now, but it seemed relevant at that moment. It wasn’t super relevant to you. I guess now you know, too.”

“Oh,” Poe blinks, “that’s what you want to tell me? Because that’s amazing!”

“No!” Finn blurts. “I mean, thank you. But that’s not what I want to tell you. I want to tell you that...I like you, okay? I saw you with Zorii and I got jealous. I forgot how bad that feels.”

“Oh,” Poe says with a smile. “I like you, too.”

“No, Poe. I...love you, I think. Not like a friend.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Wait,” Finn’s face scrunches in confusion, “but you…Zorii…”

“Finn, I like men and women. It doesn’t matter to me. I fall for people.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Poe laughs. “I tell you I like you back and all you have to say is ‘oh’?” His smile is wide.

“What do we do next?”

“Well, why don’t you go ask Chewie to take over nav and maybe we can go find a private room to figure some things out?” Poe suggests.

“Starting with kissing?” Finn asks, hopefully. 

Poe laughs at the earnest enthusiasm. “Yes, definitely starting with kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk might add a sex scene later??


End file.
